A particularly advantageous application of the invention lies in the packaging granular foods such as pet food pellets.
In order to close presently-known bags, the superposed panels of the bags are sewn together along their top edges.
The main drawback of such bags is that they are rather difficult to open.
To open them, it is necessary first to pull on a rip cord with which the panels are sewn together, and then to grasp one of the panels to separate it from the other.
It is difficult to pull the cord out of the stitching, and doing so takes a certain amount of time.
Moreover, once the cord has been removed, it is not easy to grasp one of the two panels at the superposed edges.
To make that known type of bag easier to open, a notch has been provided in the top edge of one of the two panels, making it easier to take hold of said panel and separate it from the other.
However, the notch does not make it possible to avoid the operation of pulling out the cord with which the panels are sewn together, and this remains a major difficulty in opening the bag.
Document EP 580 989 discloses packaging in the form of bag having a reinforced bottom, in particular for packaging liquid, which bag has a tab projecting from its sealed top edge, the tab extending across the entire width of a bellows and serving to locate a cutting-out zone for opening the bellows. Such a bag can only be opened by being cut and that requires a cutting tool to be used.
Finally, document U.S. 27838 discloses packaging having an opening notch that enables a package to be opened by tearing it.